After
by BooksMakeMagicForMe
Summary: Loki and Wendy are married with a child, and things seem to be going great until the story of the Trylle society is leaked. Can they prevail? And may the odds... Be ever in their favour! One-shot.


Loki's footsteps were the only sound echoing through the halls of the palace of the Trylle. He was on his way to meet his wife, who was waiting with their young daughter in their sleeping quarters. The whole area had gone into lockdown and Wendy was in hysterics. They got two measly years of peace, two! Now, every bit of happiness… down the drain. It was insane. For some reason, a bunch of nineteen year old changelings had run from their homes within the walls of the Trylle village two weeks ago. They had all been rescued from the field by Finn, Thomas and Duncan just days before they left. The teens ran into a human town under the cover of darkness after drugging the guards, and promptly told every human there about the Trylle and Vittra war that had just ended, not to mention the other tribes. This spelled big trouble.

Wendy sighed in relief as Loki knocked lightly on the door and entered, his usual smile gone and replaced by a grim look. "I just got Vera to sleep", she murmured to him, rising from her spot on the bed by their daughter's cot. Vera was one and a half and absolutely adorable. She had her mother's deep brown eyes and pale, creamy skin but her father's straight, blonde hair. This feature betrayed the fact that she was not fully Trylle, but part Vittra. That was a fact that Wendy was proud of. Even as a baby little Vera had begun practicing her smirk. When nobody was looking she occasionally had a go at escaping from her cot by bending the bars with her Vittra strength, but she was caught before she managed it. She wriggled in her sleep and Wendy went over and stroked her soft hair, smiling happily. "Everything will work itself out Loki. Don't worry; every guard is already on the move and sorting things out undercover." She said to her husband, who had sat down in the chair by the door, looking pale and weary. "Now, you haven't slept in weeks. Lie down, get some rest and when you wake up we can go and check for updates".

Loki smiled at the caring tone his wife used for dealing with his stubbornness. If she didn't use that tone, nothing would sway him. He would have just checked up on his family and then left to await the return of the trackers and guards in the field. He climbed into the warm bed and fell asleep, in too deep a slumber even to dream. At some point during the night, Wendy had climbed in with him and was resting in his arms when he woke. She smiled at him and blinked tiredly. "Let's get ready and go to receive the updates" She said to her husband and he nodded at her exhaustedly. "Yeah. Is Vera up?" He asked and then glanced at the cot. There was Vera, pulling herself up and onto her feet using the cage-like bars of her sleeping place. "You know Wendy, I hate that cot. It's like a prison… but for babies." Loki laughed and Wendy giggled beside him, before standing and walking over to the wardrobe. "What to wear…" She murmured softly before pulling out a blood red gown. "Actually, I don't think I'll wear a dress right now. I'm too lazy to go through the trouble of accessories!" She tossed the pile of material in her arms back into the wardrobe, and then pulled out a jumper and skinny jeans. "These'll do." She said, finally content with her clothes for the day. Loki just grabbed jeans and a t-shirt and dressed quickly, not even glancing at them. When his wife came out of the bathroom after changing, applying her makeup and doing her hair, she tutted at him and began straightening him up and messing with his hair until it didn't look like he had been running his hands through it every five minutes for a fortnight. Which he had most definitely been doing, she had seen him.

After arriving at the main hall, they were greeted by a few trackers who brought back just one of the teens. "Bait." Loki muttered angrily. "They gave us bait. We were close." The last part was said to the trackers who nodded, looking ashamed. "Go home and rest. You will all be required to come here and give me a full report later." Loki turned to his wife and said with a small smile "I'm sure you were right yesterday about things working out sooner or later. I just want it to be sooner, alright?" Wendy gave her husband a look which meant 'You are an idiot' and placed her hand in his.  
"If I didn't love you…" She grumbled and he laughed at her face. "Let's go and get breakfast." Was his reply and the small family made their way to the kitchen. Wendy and Loki began to chat happily and soon had forgotten about the problems in their home. For a while it was just them and their daughter. "You know, you should probably be on Teen Mom. I mean, we're both nineteen and have a one and a half year old daughter. Seriously Wendy, how irresponsible you are." Loki taunted and Wendy held back her smile. "I can divorce you and get custody of Vera, don't you forget." Loki visibly paled and Wendy wrapped her arms around him laughing. Maybe things could work put after all…


End file.
